The present invention relates to a system, method, and computer program for remotely monitoring a well site.
Well sites are often monitored remotely via SCADA (Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition). However, SCADA requires a monitored well site to have sensors and gauges installed in or on the well components for data acquisition. This level of integration entails complicated and cost-prohibitive installation steps and is often not feasible for isolated, old, or unconventional well sites. Well sites are also often dissimilar, which prevents the reuse of any single SCADA setup. Also, SCADA collects performance and status data but does not provide site safety and site security data.